


Please?

by moonraver



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Throwing this out into the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonraver/pseuds/moonraver
Summary: I'm not saying Jack would beg for sex, but also he totally would.





	Please?

"Please," Jack whispered, stopping only to land sloppy kisses on the back of Rhys' neck. He repeated himself licking up the side of Rhys' neck, and again nawwing on the lobe of the younger man's ear.   
  
Something in Jack's tone made Rhys shiver. The thought of being wanted had always been a huge turn on for him, but with Jack... the man he had idolized, now holding him up on a pedestal, Rhys wasn't sure how to handle it. As Jack lightly traced teeth along his neck, he resolved that he should _definitely _spend the night more often.__  
  
Jack trailed his hand down Rhys' side, tracing small circles on the younger man's skin. His hand explored lower and lower until he was able to cup one of Rhys' ass cheeks, roughly, stubby nails digging in to soft flesh.  
  
He enjoyed the sound Rhys made in response. Actually, Jack enjoyed all of the sounds Rhys made when they were together. He had never been with a lover so quick to moan at the slightest touch, whimpering when he was close to climax, choking out Jack's name as he came. Drawing out a response from the younger man had started to satisfy Jack in a way that he had not felt with anyone else.  
  
Rhys tilted his head back, and his lips were met with a fierce, calculated kiss. Jack focused on his bottom lip, biting with just enough pressure to not cause too much pain. The intensity of the kiss made Rhys turn over to face the older man, desperate to let his own hands wonder over the body he had always admired, if with a little jealousy. Rhys had often had trouble distinguishing wanting someone and wanting to be like them; but he was older now, and found he didn't care.  
  
Rhys felt over Jack's softly toned chest as the other man straddled his waist. This gave Rhys the perfect opportunity to quickly tweak one of Jack's nipples, clamping down tightly over sensitive skin. Jack pulled away from their kiss to chuckle lightly, growling playfully before Rhys felt the older man's smile against his lips once more.  
  
They stayed like that for far longer than Rhys would have liked, his hips trying to buck up to desperately get some friction between the two of them, but Jack was stronger, and he wanted to take his time. He pinned Rhys' hips to the bed, refusing to let the younger man reach between them to end the light torture.  
  
Jack kissed down Rhys' jawline. Bit his collarbone. Trailed down further, down past the light hairs on Rhys' lower stomach. He pushed the younger man's legs apart, gazing up at Rhys' face. The kid was quite a sight; his usually neat hair unkempt, strands stuck with sweat against his forehead. There were already bruises appearing on Rhys' body from Jack's overzealous biting.  
  
Jack kissed the inside of Rhys thigh. "Are you ready, kitten?"  
  
Rhys nodded, not sure he was capable of coherent speech. Jack's hands were still all over his body, but stilled on his hips when Rhys didn't answer verbally.  
  
"Thaat's not an answer. Do you want this?"  
  
"Uh-huh... Yeah. Yes."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please." Rhys moaned, shivering as Jack finally acknowledged his ignored cock, the older man flattening out his tongue and licking from base to tip.  
  
Rhys was worried he wasnt going to last long at all as Jack took the head of his cock into his mouth. All of the excessive touching and kissing and biting had overwhelmed his senses, and now as Jack started to slowly bob his head further and further down his shaft, Rhys couldn't help but cry out, and snake his fingers into Jack's hair, trying desperately to guide the older man's rhythm to a faster pace.  
  
Jack was having too much fun to let Rhys finish this so soon. His thumbs had found their way to either side of the younger man's hips, and he dug in harshly as he held the younger man down, stopping Rhys' hips from moving. Jack kept his pace for as long as he felt able, taking as much of the younger man into his mouth as he could. He wasn't quite deepthroating, admittedly from being a little out of practise. Jack had no problem being a selfish lover most of the time, avoiding most activities that weren't directly centered around his own pleasure. Rhys was fast becoming an exception.  
  
Jack had become almost obsessed with the younger man, desperate to draw out little moans, watch him unravel. Any lack of experience Jack had, he more than made up for with new-found enthusiasm. The pleased noises from the younger man had started to escalate, the fingers digging into Jack's hair tightening as he picked up the pace. Rhys cried out his name as he came, shuddering as Jack continued to suck him off until he almost trapped the older man's head between his thighs.  
  
Rhys lay there with his eyes shut for a while, listening to Jack shuffle around on the bed to lie next to him. He was surprised to see that Jack had came already from rutting against the bedsheets that had been bunched down by Rhys' ankles. Jack was already cleaning himself off, chucking the tissue onto the floor (gross) before lying back in afterglow.  
  
"You're something else, Rhysie." Jack sighed out, slightly breathless. "Something else."  
  
"Can we take the day off tomorrow?"  
  
"What for? We have that Maliwan deal and-"  
  
"It's just. I uh. really want you to do that again."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Only if you beg, cupcake."  
  
Rhys thought for a moment, leaned over to Jack, smiling. Jack raised his eyebrow at the playful look in his boyfriend's eye.  
  
"Please?" Rhys pouted, mirroring Jack's words from earlier. Jack grinned as Rhys kissed Jack's jaw, whispered into masked cheekbones, kissed one of his eyelids. Maliwan could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back (it's me) please let me know what you think, and if you have literally any prompts hmu ! ♡


End file.
